


The Badges We Wear

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Samifer Week, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They award each other in different ways: Sam with his nails and teeth, Lucifer with ironclad grips and bruising kisses. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badges We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [aegidoll's drawing](http://aegidoll.tumblr.com/post/36453470053/i-should-probably-learn-to-draw-scratches-and).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Badges of honor are meant to be shown. Pinned to the breast, over the heart to express the pride and success gained to earn such recognized merit. There’s covers the expanse of their frames and if a patch of skin is left unmarred, it is not due to neglect or overlooking such smooth flesh. Instead, it is skin saved later so it could feel that new, sharp blossom of pain to only be sucked and loved upon when nerves threaten to become frayed. 

They award each other in different ways: Sam with his nails and teeth, Lucifer with ironclad grips and bruising kisses. 

The Devil is a luxury, one that won’t disassemble and burn into ashes as the cremation process begins. He’s real and physical, one where he can dig his nails into and sink his teeth into the curve of his neck. Lucifer is something that’s constant. It’s almost pathetic how safe and at home he feels when his back is pressed into the mattress with a thing that can kill him with a flick of the fingers. Sam can’t help clawing and clinging, mouth always searching for something to latch onto, and Lucifer willingly welcomes the abuse on his current vessel. 

Lucifer takes great care not to break skin too much, still remembering that Sam is like his little china doll he must keep in mint condition. But his willpower was always tested and stained upon when he has the flushed Winchester whining and demanding underneath him in a twist of sheets. His handprint could be seen across his skin, where this thumb pressed so deep into his hipbones that it turned into the ugliest shade of purple and red. There is no doubt in his mind or in the minds of others who Sam belongs to when his teeth bite into Sam’s bottom lip until it’s bleeding sluggishly in response

Sam always felt drunk off pride and bliss afterward, gazing at the mutilated back that has him scratched on it. Yet he apologetically would kiss each angry welt and scratch, licking away the spilled blood. As he worked on his back, Lucifer would idly busy himself by rubbing Sam’s stretched out legs. 

Lucifer welcomed the abuse because it’s only with Sam can he feel the dead nerves about his shoulder blades shudder back to life. The Fall and the centuries of his own and the Cage’s abuse on the given area where wings would be has flambéed the nerves into oblivion, but with Sam he could feel those nails dig in deep and the soothing balm of his mouth. He wore each scratch and welt with pride, having more meaning to the fallen angel than wings could ever bring him.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
